


Not A Promise

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Royals [27]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 02:34:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11773695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: Summary:Merlin and Morgana wake up together.-Prompt:273 Wake up





	Not A Promise

**Author:** sidhe_faerie  
**Title:** Not A Promise  
**Rating:** PG  
**Pairing/s:** Merlin/Morgana  
**Character/s:**  
**Summary:** Merlin and Morgana wake up together.  
**Warnings:** none  
**Word Count:** 314  
**Prompt:** 273 Wake up  
**Author's Notes:** Royals 26

**Not A Promise**

Merlin watched as Morgana slept. He marveled at her beauty. How did he get here? In love with a royal born lady. The fact that she returned his feelings made him even more incredulous.

Morgana’s eyelids fluttered. She looked over to her bedmate. “Hello Merlin. I didn’t think that you would stay while I slept.”

“I promised that I would stay.” Merlin grinned. “Besides George is attending to Arthur, he won’t need me tonight.”

“Especially since he has a new wife.” Morgana ran her hand over Merlin’s chest. “Since you’re not busy tonight, you should stay until morning. I want you to wake up next to me.”

Merlin sighed. “I wish I could but if I do then we will be discovered. We both need to be cautious. We cannot be discovered. If we were discovered then it would force Arthur to make an example of us both.”  

“I want you to ask Arthur for my hand.” Morgana kissed him on the cheek. “He is king now. He may let us marry.”

“He won’t.” Merlin sat up. “Morgana, we need to end this. We can’t wake up next to each other every morning like we want. Not tomorrow. Not any day.”

“Merlin, don’t talk like that.” Morgana grabbed his arm. “We can be together. You just have to make Arthur see sense.”

“Arthur is not likely to see sense in a manservant and a royal lady of Camelot being married.” Merlin pulled away. He stood up. “I need to go.”

Morgana reached for him. “Merlin… please.”

Merlin picked up his boots and pants. “I love you but we can’t go on like this. This is the last time we can do this.”

Merlin put on his clothes and walked out.

Morgana started to cry. She hugged the pillow that Merlin had used and curled up. After a while she fell into a restless sleep.      


End file.
